At the present time the correction of refractive errors in the human eye is being accomplished by radial keratotomy. Radial keratotomy consists of performing a plurality of corneal incisions for reshaping the cornea of the human eye and thereby the point of focus of light rays so that the eye will see normally once again (without glasses or contact lenses). These techniques of refractive surgery are discussed in detail in the text entitled "Refractive Surgery: A Text of Radial Keratotomy" by Sanders and Hofmann published by Slack Incorporated of Thorofare, N.J. 08086, copyright 1985.
It has been found that in performing the radial keratotomy that there are a number of undesirable factors resulting from such refractive surgery. These undesirable factors include glare, fluctuating vision, regression of correction, and overcorrections. Original astigmatism may be persistent or astigmatism is induced as a result of the surgery. It has also been found to have limited correction capabilities in cases of markedly high myopia. In addition, excessive scarring due to the wound gape and epithelial ingrowth, along with corneal weakening and an unstable cornea with lid blink has resulted. Accordingly, there is present need for eliminating or minimizing these undesirable factors or side effects resulting from present day radial keratotomy procedures.